Zem the Reaper
Zem the Reaper appears in Telepath Psy Arena 2. Background Zem is a ferocious fighter, and the personal champion of Shiraz Al'Jaj. He was the Tournament Champion for the last several years. Involvement He is the final boss of TPA2. Skills Thresh (Range: 1, Damage: 40); Sap (Range: 1, Damage: 14, Max Health Reduction: 14, Self-Healing: up to 28); Mow (Range: 1-3, Damage 28) Counterattack: Thresh (Range: 1, Damage: 40) Immunity : Mental Strategy Attempt to eliminate one of the Ravinale Protectors (the one on the left is easier to attack) along with the Greater Ghosts in the first turn or two. Then, try to go for the Ravinale Snipers and the White Cape, whilst doing steady damage to the Tig Elder. Finally, try to eliminate the other Ravinale Protector along with the Tig Elder. It's easiest when there are several units dealing area attacks, as well as several flying units. Whilst trying to execute the first few stages of the attack, it's most advisable to stay away from Zem the Reaper, as his attacks tend to seriously hinder your teammates formation: a combination of Sap & Thresh can easily kill off a teammate with over 60 hp on normal! Also, it is advisable to keep 3 teammates at the bottom of the map, thus drawing off the White Cape's attenion from the rest of the units, who should try taking out units from the outer sides of the map. Finally, heal all units, before trying to approach Zem the Reaper himself. When attacking, try not to attack directly up-front, otherwise he'll counterattack, dealing 40 damage- chances are your unit will get killed in the next turn. It's also unadvisable to have column/row formations, as Mow can deal quite a lot of damage to them. Additionally, it can be highly useful to have a healer with Static Shield, to counter effects of Sap, and when a unit has less than 39 hp after attack (on normal), it's best to get them out of Zem's way. Given Zem's high hp, the best strategy is to try and backstab him as many times as possible (an Assassin with Mega Stab, or a highly trained Psy Fighter/Shadowling with an Elemental Blast can do the trick). Finally, try to kill Zem in the shortest time possible, as time is on his side: the high damage from Thresh, along with Sap will eventually wear down your units, and the healer might run out of PsP to counter those attacks, eventually forcing you to attack with units that will be killed by Zem on his turn. Quotes "So it's greed, then. Hm. I have to do this at least once per year; it's always interesting to me to know why people throw their lives away." "What kind of monster...causes the deaths of so many... for the sake of one person." Trivia * Zem is the only character in the Telepath series to fight with a scythe. * Zem is the only named enemy (in-battle) unique to TPA2. * Zem sends letters to teams advancing in the leagues. Category:Boss Category:Human Category:Human Psy Category:Tournament Enemy Category:Character of Psy Arena 2 Category:Enemies of Psy Arena 2 Category:Male